Splintered Touch
by Clarissa Matthews
Summary: Roundview is long over with as we revisit some key characters from generation 2. Emily and Naomi are taking breaks from Uni to travel as Katie and Effy struggle to afford a small flat in Bristol. Other characters will pop up throughout the story to show how relationships have changed and developed. Enjoy :) *This story is more or less structured on Katie and Effy's relationship
1. Chapter 1

"It's not enough anymore," the whispered words declared themselves loudly between the girls. Though paranoia usually conquered Effy in times like these she couldn't blame her underlying mental conditions for her current array of emotions. Katie's auburn hair shined a deep red as the sun reflected through the window, her cautious glare began to penetrate all of the carefully constructed walls around Effy's heart.

"Exactly what isn't enough Effy?" her tone was laced with anger, while her dark brown eyes glared up in pain, "for four months it's been enough, and all of a sudden I'm unsatisfying?"

"I never said that!" she raised her voice before thinking to stop herself, she had hoped that this whole debacle could have been sorted without her falling apart yet again, but slowly the familiar tug of anxiety began building in her stomach. She could feel bile rising in her esophagus threatening to reveal that she had only consumed alcohol the previous day, "Neither one of us has the slightest idea of what we're doing," she glanced to the floor finding it impossible to ignore the horrific carpet that Katie had picked out for her as a flat-warming gift, the orange tiger-striped fur intensified her nausea while she spoke, " 'cept for when we're pissed."

"Yeah that's how I like it," Katie replied harshly, she wrung her thin hands together showing the only crack in her facade of being in control, "I thought that's how you liked it too?" she questioned, inching herself closer to Effy trying to hold her eyes.

"I do," Effy replied quickly, meeting Katie's stare for a second before she closed them, "or rather, I did." She placed her cool hand atop Katie's noticing the immediate stiffen.

"What are you saying Eff?" she laughed casually, "You fancy me? Want me to be your girlfriend?" she shoved her weakly, Effy had enough experience with Katie Fitch over the past five years to know that her sarcastic ridicule was a defense mechanism. Effy loathed playing into her games but enjoyed the exchange and connection they shared over their natural superiority.

"Egocentric cow you are," Effy smiled delicately noticing how at ease Katie's malicious sarcasm put her. "I do though..." she purposely allowed her sentence to be left incomplete, half out of fear that it could be their last proper conversation and the other half wanting Katie to reassure her that her feelings were valid and reciprocated. She cringed at herself, since when did she give a fuck if her feelings were valid? Who would have guessed that the bullet-proof Elizabeth Stonem had gotten emotionally ambushed by the bitchy and _straight_ Katie Fitch? _Not that by declaring Katie as heterosexual is meant to suggest I am gay_, Effy reassured herself silently. She had always hated that people felt the need to constantly define each other, Effy never cared about the body parts involved as long as they did their job.

"Really?" Katie rolled her brown eyes dramatically, "You want to be a proper couple now?" she was silent as she stared into her lap searching for words to say. Instantly fear enveloped Effy's skeleton, she knew if Katie found it difficult to reply that something was amiss. Katie raised a perfectly arched brow before looking back to Effy, "Panda jetted to the States with Thomas for Harvard, we finally buried Freddie, your loon of a doctor turns up dead, Cook's going back to jail and there's my whole menopause thing," she paused her dark eyes vulnerable and on the verge of tears. "There are too many variables to see this clearly."

Instantly Effy switched to auto-pilot, a mechanism her body used to protect her heart. She recovered her hand from Katie's, looking past her to a spot on the wall. Katie had always been selfish and Effy accepted that from the beginning but now she was denying her and that was altogether unacceptable.

"I _have_ been looking at this clearly, your the one whose vision is blurred!" she shouted uncharacteristically, "I get the hesitation if it's because of your Mom going mental or because of all the shit you gave Emily about Naomi, but all those other excuses are shit." Effy felt her blood heating up she dared a glance at Katie whose brown eyes were watering profusely, she had to turn her head to keep from kissing the tears off her high cheek bones. "It's just not enough any more Katie."


	2. Chapter 2

A pressure began to build behind Effy's electric eyes and a lump began to rise in her throat, she knew she had to get out before she started crying. Katie was fighting herself to say some thing but stayed quiet as she stepped out of Effy's way allowing her to exit the room. She rushed herself down the three flights of stairs, fumbling with her metallic blue Zippo as she tried to light the cigarette hanging loosely from her lips. Shoving the emergency exit open before stepping into the foggy streets, she scanned the road knowing exactly where to go. It happened each time she needed to lose herself or forget who she was; the one habit she hadn't yet kicked from her college days.

Her feet took the familiar seven-hundred and fifty three steps it was between Katie's flat and Cook's. Shame tugged at her long arms as she tucked them around her torso, her heart beating audibly. She knew Cook would open his door graciously accepting her shame as love. He believed with all his heart that Effy was still grieving over Freddie and once she accepted that he was dead her eyes would open and he would be her obvious suitor. Pain seized her chest, paralyzing her until she finally allowed herself to vomit. It felt good to have the bile flow from her, both cleansing and waking her system. Pulling her sleeve lazily across her mouth she forced herself to continue the trek down the thin alley leading to his flat.

She stopped as she approached his door, her eyes burning holes through the thin cheap wood. She envisioned Cook sitting in his knickers on a beat up couch laughing at some imbecile program with a mouth full of cereal, his dark blonde hair slightly mussed from a night of doing God knows what or who. She knocked softly once hoping he wouldn't answer.

"Eff!" He hollered as he swung open the door, his signature boyish smile plastered goofily on his face, "how the hell are you? Haven't seen you in a bit," he straightened up while making a show of fussing with a tie that was already secured around his neck. Effy tilted her head slightly before indulging in his bragging.

"Are you leaving?" she asked in the usual bored tone she adopted with him. He shook his head excitedly, Effy could swear she saw his chest expand slightly. "What is it then?" she asked stepping past him into his living room which was in surprisingly better condition than usual. His floor wasn't caked with dirt, the couch was put together with all the cushions facing the correct way, his coffee table was cleared of all rubbish and on it sat a candle, an actual fucking candle. Effy was sure she was in the wrong place until she remembered Cook had been the one to let her in.

"I have my hearing today, my tosser lawyer says if I can convince Judgey that I promise to finish out my sentence without problems then I'm looking at freedom," his smile got even wider as he closed the door behind him. His eyes flickered with something Effy couldn't place, ever since Freddy's incident he hadn't been the same and after her doctor was reported dead he had seemed to come even more undone. She felt like he was hiding something from her but she couldn't find the energy to care what it was.

"And what's all this?" she asked taking a long sweep of the room. He looked around as well shrugging his broad shoulders. He pushed a tanned hand through his cropped hair, and glanced sheepishly at his feet.

"Thought I'd mature or what ever it is that the ladies like," he said blushing slightly.

Effy narrowed her eyes, loosening his tie, "Maturity is definitely not why the ladies like you Cook," it sounded harsh to her ears but if it was Cook didn't acknowledge it. "So what time is your hearing?" she asked softening.

"I got more than enough time for you babe," he winked as he brought his defined arms around her pulling her into his body. She rolled her eyes knowing that his '_more than enough time' _was actually going to be the seven and a half minutes he spent thrusting above her. His lips traveled over hers, down her neck leading a trail against her collar bone before aggressively tearing the long dress shirt from her.

He clumsily stumbled against her trying to pin her against the wall, his hands hot on her skin as they traveled under her tights and up her torso. She pushed off the wall and forced them to his newly cleaned couch, she did not have the energy to fuck standing up so she sank into the cushions as Cook pulled down his suit slacks and positioned himself over her. She kept her eyes open, staring at his cracked ceiling while he asked her to do obscene things between labored grunts. She ignored him as she usually did and tried to concentrate on his determined pumping hoping it would get her off. His hips banged against her as his rhythm gained speed. His fingers dug into her thighs as he pulled her into him with more force attempting to absorb her.

His breathing intensified and his body began to sweat. Effy compared the few and sparing orgasms she achieved with Cook to the many and intense shared with Katie.

Katie's soft hands would ask permission to explore the planes of Effy's body, they would move gracefully down her torso causing a wake of chills to cascade down her spine. Even the most innocent of kisses were passionate and exciting when her lips would brush Effy's. She would laugh snobbishly at her conquer. It was a constant battle between Katie and Effy working to please the other.

Cook controlled. He focused on himself assuming that his orgasm would be shared between them. Kissing Cook was obligatory and boring. Both she and him being full aware they were using each other as spare body parts within which they could blow off steam.

It was about self gratification and once she had been reminded of that her own breathing intensified. She moved against him to get where she needed to be, she threw an arm over her eyes as her muscles tightened and she began to feel the familiar tingle rise within her. Cook responded as well, his own body stiffening as he desperately continued pushing against her. Every thought about Katie vanished as she and Cook clung together in those brief seconds. Happiness radiated from his pores as he settles atop her, she sighed at her inability to come but allowed him his moment out of pity.

She could feel the pressure of his belly pushing into her hers with each inhale; the intense patter of his heart, and his hot breath blowing the hair behind her ear. He was comfortable with her and she had no one to blame but herself for their dependencies on each other. Since they were mates in college she had used Cook in this way and he was always more than willing to oblige. Cook believed that good sex was all required for a stable and lasting relationship.

"Alright?" He settled his hands on Effy's collarbone, locking eyes with a slight flush across his cheeks.

"I'm gonna go," she replied rolling from underneath him. She reached for his cigarette sitting in the ashtray, taking a deep inhale as soon as the flame touched it. She felt the smoke circle and curl around her organs, killing them slowly with the constant leak of toxins. Effy smiled, enjoying the idea of her body being an earth that she could save or destroy at any moment, she enjoyed the idea of being God.

"Don't go," he whined while pushing himself into a sitting position and allowing his manhood show through his knickers. "You could come to the hearing with me as moral support or some thing?" He reached for the cigarette but Effy pulled it out of his reach just in time bringing it to her own lips. She pointed a long finger towards his exposed half and smiled. He glanced down, tucking it back in sheepishly. She shook her head and grinned at her old friend, she took another drag before handing the cigarette to him, she leaned in to kiss his cheek knowing that this would be the last time she could do this with him.

"No thanks," Effy pulled her dress from the corner and slid it messily over her head, "good luck," she winked before sliding out of the front door.

Her mind felt a little clearer and the sun was poking through the clouds a bit giving color to the usual gray alleyway. She glanced at her phone noticing she had three new texts; the first being from Naomi, it read:

Naomi Campbell

15:32

14th March

Hello gorgeous, Ems and I are back

for the day it would be great to see you,

meet at yours?

Emily Fitch

I've talked with Katie, she says you're angry

with her again but I'm home and I would

really love to see the BOTH of you so kiss

and make up yeah?

Katie Fitch

Emily and Naomi came round,

thought you should know.

don't think I don't know where you are

right now. Slag.

Effy rolled her eyes, she knew that Katie knew where she was it was part of the reason she went so often. Katie despised Cook and Effy's relationship and Effy rationalized that her jealousy of their relationship could only mean she wanted a relationship of her own with her. Effy couldn't deny that she did want to kiss and make up as Emily suggested in her message. She had often wondered if Emily knew of their relationship as she always sent questioning glances to the girls. Which also meant Naomi should know as well. Effy groaned publicly as she realized Naomi would be insufferable. Katie would be mental by the time she got her hands on Effy so she walked slower knowing that she was just adding to the fire, she smiled anticipating how this get together would go.


	3. Chapter 3

Capturing a pacifying breath Effy persuaded herself through the door. She grasped the brass knob tightly within her palm as she silently eased the door closed behind her. She strained to listen to the indistinct words being passed a few yards ahead of her in the living room without announcing her presence.

"She'll come yeah?" Emily's husky voice reassured someone in the room. There was a grunt for a reply that Effy recognized as a sulking Katie, after a gratifying roll of blue-grey eyes she was ready to endure the looming argument and punishment she was about to receive.

"Sorry I'm late," Effy announced in an appeasing manner. She displayed a subdued yet wide smile and advanced Naomi to greet her old friend, "you're looking well."

"I wish I could say the same," Naomi winced while leaning in to hug the despondent girl before her. Effy laughed sarcastically while narrowing her eyes at the newly dyed brunette.

"Hello Emily how was Africa?" she asked while maneuvering to embrace the twin who wasn't shooting dangerous glares in her direction.

"It was fantastic!" she answered passionately accepting the awkward hug, "We were most recently in Mali which is in West Africa. It's so humbling, half of the population lives below the international poverty line."

"It's actually very volatile at the moment, there's conflict between the Tuareg and Islamist rebels," Naomi added as she fell into a chair near where Emily was seated with Katie. Effy dared a glance to Katie who was clenching her teeth so tightly that the skin pulled tight over her jaw was beginning to turn white.

"It appears as though you've been putting that masters in public policy to work," Effy admired, returning the attention to her accomplished friend.

Naomi and Emily began chatting and reminiscing animatedly about their recent volunteer work at the shelters throughout Africa as Effy excused herself to freshen up. She had barely reached the bathroom when she began to vomit; tears sprang to her eyes as her stomach violently twisted, forcing the bitter liquid from her mouth. After a few dry heaves she was finally able to stand, she stared curiously at her reflection underneath the outdated florescent lighting established throughout the entire flat.

After splashing a few handfuls of brisk water against her pallid face Effy peeled the stained dress that smelled of Cook from her body and tossed it carelessly towards the laundry basket. She quickly exited the room to enter the bedroom she shared with Katie. Immediately the familiar scent of lemons and chemicals charged her nostrils, alerting her of a carefully cleaned and organized area, an absolute sign of a stressing Katie Fitch.

After changing into an over sized, cream-colored jumper and a pair of jeans she returned to the hushed lounge. Emily was checking voice messages on her mobile and Naomi was searching for something within her bag while Katie determinedly stared out the window pretending to be interested in the grey street ahead while pointedly ignoring Effy. Contemplating her choices she casually joined the seething girl.

"Do you plan on being a cunt all day?"

"Probably," Effy ignored the kaleidoscope of emotions crossing Katie's face and pulled a loose cigarette from her pack.

"Fuck you."

"Fuck you right back," a pause spread between the girls while Emily and Naomi made an effort to ignore the feuding pair as best as possible in such close quarters.

"Where were you?"

"Does it matter?"

"Obviously it fucking matters!" she spat out viciously before looking towards their guests self consciously.

"It's not as though you stopped me."

"I'm not your fucking Mum, I'm your girlfriend!" she hollered before she could stop herself. The room quieted as the words left her mouth. Katie felt her cheeks burn as she realised what she had just admitted in front of both Emily and Naomi. Sensibly the couple kept quiet and exchanged inquisitive looks between each other.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Effy," the elder twin took a steadying breath to control her rising rage, "if you don't want to be with me then say so." Silence enveloped the room and began to create an uneasy atmosphere for everyone, "I want you to listen carefully babe, I am not like the boys who will follow you to the ends of the earth. If you push me away I'm not waiting for you to allow me back in."

A pregnant pause continued after her declaration. Effy could feel the heat of six anxious eyes watching her carefully causing her own anxiety to reveal itself, she stood abruptly and excused herself to sit in the garden.


End file.
